When managing a warehouse using industrial trucks, it is useful to determine the exact position of the individual storage bins in the warehouse. As a result, an industrial truck can approach a specific storage location (or can assist an operator) by automatic means. In both cases, it is desirable to have the most accurate information possible about the position of the individual storage bins. Known methods for determining the position of individual storage bins rely on largely manual means of recording of the position, in particular by manually approaching the individual storage bins with the industrial truck. This so-called “teaching” of the position is very laborious, particular in large warehouses having a large number of individual storage bins. Moreover, changes in the configuration of the warehouse, for example, when additional storage bins are added, necessitate additional manual effort. Also, the formerly recorded position of the storage bins may require additional adjustment, or require still further intervention by an operator, respectively.